


So close yet so far from the sun

by kenkatsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, I love the metaphor of Icarus and the Sun too much, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenkatsuki/pseuds/kenkatsuki
Summary: Ushijima’s eyes look sad, so very sad.What purpose is there if the person you long for most ,you ache for, you yearn for, the one person shining the brightest, the person you can’t help but keep looking at, desperately carving every little detail into your mind, isn’t looking at you in return. He was like Icarus -the Sun was never his to Touch -Yet he reached anyway.





	

Ushijima silently sits there, leaning forward, elbows braced on his knees, chin resting on the outside of his linked hands.  
Heavy eyebags underline his tired eyes, vacant of any glint that might have been there once upon a time. Back bent, gaze resting on silhouttes in the distance, walking ahead, shadows becoming smaller and smaller,  
but he doesn’t look at them.

At least not all of them.

One silhoutte stands out like none other, someone he isn’t and was never able to tear his gaze away from.  
Shining too strongly and beautifully in such a gray and tasteless world.  
He’s been wanting to reach out for the longest time, fingers aching to touch the perfection named Oikawa Tooru.  
Longing, aching, yet knowing it’ll never be his reality.  
Oikawa was never his to touch. 

Yet his mind occupies itself with thoughts of what expression oikawa would make, the face with those beautifully melten brown eyes, if he gently cupped his cheeks, caressed the soft skin with his thumb, tracing the setter’s sharp lines with his eyes and fingers. 

It hurts. It hurts so much. Aching for somthing you know can never be yours.  
Was never yours to begin with.  
Ushijima’s eyes follow Oikawa and only Oikawa, his strong presence drowning out everything around him. 

His fingers itch to reach out, his legs are shaking from the exertion from keeping his legs on the ground to not jump up and run to him. Forcibly dragging his hands over his knees to push them down, fingernails digging through the material of his pants and leaving crescents in his skin.  
His mind reeling, unable to form thoughts not consisting of Oikawa Tooru.  
It’s driving him insane. He tried so hard to forget him knowing very well it’s a shallow dream, dwelling on something that is out of your reach , imaging things you are well aware are nothing but an illusion. 

Ushijima’s eyes look sad, so very sad.

What purpose is there if the person you long for most, you ache for, you yearn for, the one person shining the brightest, the person you can’t help but keep looking at, desperately carving every little detail into your mind, isn’t looking at you in return. 

He was like Icarus -  
the Sun was never his to Touch -  
Yet he reached anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
